gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 "Patchwork"
The XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 "Patchwork" is the repaired variant of XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart". Appearing in Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7, it is mainly piloted by Tobia Arronax. Technology & Combat Characteristics In order to quickly repair the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart", SNRI made use of spare parts leftover from Tobia Arronax's XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3. It should be noted, the three original Crossbone Gundams were not three distinct units but rather three minor variations of the same base mobile suit. As a result, X-3's spare parts could be applied to X-1 with no trouble at all. To keep a mobile suit in working order, three units' worth of spare parts are needed; thus, SNRI kept many spare parts for the X-3 in storage following the Jovian War. However, as the technology involved (especially the downsized I-field generator) was top secret, SNRI hid these spare parts even from the Crossbone Vanguard, only bringing them out when it was absolutely necessary. The "Patchwork" can also equip the hook shield, a Federation technology used mainly to collect space debris; because it needs to be able to resist strong impacts, it also functions as a very sturdy solid shield. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors, and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Mega Machine Cannon :The Crossbone Gundam is equipped with a pair of mega machine cannons in its chest and they are stronger than the vulcan guns. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon of many mobile suits, it emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any physical armor not treated to resist it. The Crossbone Gundam is equipped with two beam sabers stored in shoulder racks. They also serve as the beam guns for the core fighter. ;*Heat Dagger :The Crossbone Gundams are also equipped with two heat daggers as alternative close combat weapons. Unlike most heat weapons, the blade of the heat dagger is heated using leftover heat from the leg's thrusters. The heated blade can melt the enemies armor on contact. The heat daggers are stored in the legs, one in each calf. Normally, it is handheld when in use, but it can also slide out of the sole as a surprise attack. ;*Scissor Anchor :The Crossbone Gundam X-1 Patchwork is equipped with a scissor anchor stored on the right skirt armor. This anchor is attached to the Gundam by long chains and uses a scissor claw to grip objects. While this is not an offensive weapon per-say, it provides several uses in combat. It can be used to grip the limb of an enemy machine to ensnare it, or to reel it in closer to the Crossbone Gundam for melee combat range. It can also be used to turn ensnared mobile suits into bludgeoning weapons by pulling on the chain. The scissor anchor can also be used to stabilize the Gundam's footing in case of emergencies, such as when fighting the wind force of an explosion. ;*Beam Shield/Brand Marker :Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. The beam shield generators of the Crossbone Gundams are mounted on the forearms, and can take advantage of beam energy malleability, forming four short beam blades at the corners of the beam shield generator that meet at the center, which gives the brand marker as a whole a pyramidal shape. The brand marker slides over the fist of the mobile suit and is used as a punching weapon. When used, the the brand marker leaves an X-shaped hole, if the target area isn't completely destroyed. ;*Screw Whip :A handheld whip-like weapon with a sharp crown-like tip that can rotate rapidly like a drill to increase its penetration power, it is stored in the rear skirt armor. ;*Beam Zanber :The beam zanber is a high power beam saber and is the primary weapon of the Crossbone Gundam. The hilt of the beam zanber is modeled after that of a traditional pirate cutlass, as does the beam blade when it is formed, and is stored on the left side armor when not in use. The power of the beam zanber is significantly higher than that of ordinary beam sabers, such that it is easy for the Crossbone Gundam to overpower an enemy in melee combat or even "cut" through the beam of an ordinary beam saber. Behind the guard of the beam zanber is a gun handle that is used in the zanbuster configuration. ;*Buster Gun :The buster gun is the primary ranged weapon of the Crossbone Gundam. This beam pistol is modeled after a flintlock pistol and is typically used with only one of the mobile suit's hands, leaving the second hand free to use a melee weapon. Stored on the right side armor when not in use, the buster gun can combine with the beam zanber to form the zanbuster. :;*Zanbuster ::A beam rifle formed from the combination of the beam zanber and the buster gun, the beam it fires is stronger than those of the buster gun. In this configuration, the butt of the buster gun is connected to the beam emitter of the beam zanber. When a grenade is attached to the Zanbuster's emitter, it can also function as a single shot grenade launcher. ::;*Rifle Grenade :::The rifle grenade is a high yield explosive that can be attached to the beam emitter of the zanbuster. ::;*Atomic Shell :::An alternative weapon that can be fitted to the beam emitter of the zanbuster, it is fired in the same manner as the rifle grenade. ;*Hook Shield :A shield originally designed for construction and labor purposes, but could also be used as an defensive armament. ;*Peacock Smasher :This crossbow-like weapon mounts nine separate beam guns which can be fired in any arrangement, but simultaneous use drains its energy and requires the replacement of the barrel parts. Special Equipment & Features ;*Special Weapons Targeting Sensor ;*Bio-Computer ;*I-Field Generator ;*Anti-Beam Coating Cloak ;*Heat Radiation Face Open History Gallery Xm-x1-skull-patchwork.jpg|Lineart & Profile XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Patchwork Front Manga.png|Manga Version xm-x1-patchwork_hookshield.jpg|Hook Shield Crossbone Gundam X1 Patchwork.jpg|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Patchwork 01.jpg Patchwork 02.jpg History